


[Podfic] Don't you see? We were meant to 8e 8est h8friends forever.

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arm in Arm // Fist to Fist, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Cover Art, F/F, Female Friendship, Girls Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Women Being Awesome, this troll disease called friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Rose and Vriska explore this human emotion called friendship. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone else is suitably terrified.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Don't you see? We were meant to 8e 8est h8friends forever.' by anxiousAnarchist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Don't you see? We were meant to 8e 8est h8friends forever.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't you see? We were meant to 8e 8est h8friends forever.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310476) by [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/pseuds/anxiousAnarchist). 



> Recorded for the Arm in Arm // Fist to Fist challenge over at [](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**audiofemme**](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/). Thank you to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist)**anxiousAnarchist** for the podfic permission! 
> 
> For more detailed notes (and excited flailing), see [this post on my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/59796.html).

**Title:** [Don't you see? We were meant to 8e 8est h8friends forever.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310476)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist)**anxiousAnarchist**  
 **Length:** 0:27:45  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Warning(s):** none  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/%5Bhomestuck%5D_8est_h8friends_forever_%28anxiousAnarchist-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (26.3 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/%5Bhomestuck%5D_8est_h8friends_forever_%28anxiousAnarchist-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (13.5 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
